


Dancing with a friend

by Bichieandbyers



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Break Up, Burying alive, Cheating, Dancing, Established Relationship, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Stomach licking, starts with byler but turns into ryers quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichieandbyers/pseuds/Bichieandbyers
Summary: Mike cheats on will with Jane and Will goes to a club and finds Richie Tozier-Wheeler Mike’s twin brother who is living  with his aunt Maggie Tozier





	1. Look what you made me do

**Author's Note:**

> The summary says it all let’s go

Will was waiting for Mike wheeler, his fiancé of 3 months and they were getting married in a year now and he couldn’t wait but right now he looked at his engagement ring with anxiety creeping his way inside. 

Will was asleep when the he heard the door shut and he sprung up, knowing that it means that his fiancé is finally home after a whole 6 hours but he wasn’t looking at Mike with love and wanting him to crawl into his arms and fuck him into tomorrow, no he was looking at him with anger at the huge noticable hickey on his neck and shoulder.

“What the fuck is that” Will pointed at the hickey and Mike looked to where Will was pointing and wide-eyed at what he saw hickeys all on his shoulder he was killing Jane for this “W-W-Will it’s not what you thi-“ will interrupted him “I ASKED WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT” Will screamed know full well what it was but he wanted to hear it from his soon to be ex-fiancé.

“Will please sit-Will interrupted him with a slap to the face “TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED NOW- baby-Mike got another slap in the face for that “DONT DONT CALL ME BABY ALRIGHT NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT NOW” Will was absolutely fuming right now and will really didn’t give a shit he just wanted mike to tell him so mike gave in and told him.

As the story mike told Will replayed in his head he couldn’t help but be angry and crying at the same time so he did he let out angry tears not asking for any comfort from mike he made a decision and he knew it was one of the best decisions he has ever made in the 21 years he has been on this earth.

He got up and went to Mike’s bedroom (there was no way he was staying there ever again) and went into his side of the closet and took out all his clothes then got the suitcase he brought when they first moved into together and put all his clothes in there and then he went into the bathroom and took out his toothbrush, hairbrush and everything else in their that was his then called Richie Tozier-wheeler and asked him to take him back home as Richie knew the way back as he didn’t want to disturb and wake up his mother, stepfather and brother as they deserved more Than that when Richie asked why he said he’ll tell him when he gets here so richie said okay and hang up and Will went back to the bedroom and what he saw angered him more than anything else.

As he returned he saw that mike was in the bedroom holding one their old photos. Will swore he saw a reminiscent smile on Mike’s face but he didn’t care he had somewhere to be: his home. He put everything in his suitcase and shut the lid and zipped it up and was ready to leave when he heard a voice say “I’m sorry Will, sorry that I wasn’t good enough for you” So will turned around and instead of getting angry and screaming at Mike he simply said “no I’m sorry mike, I’m sorry that I wasn’t good enough for you so you could cheat on me and with my own sister nonetheless so goodbye Mike get yourself together if you want any kind of friendship fix yourself for me” he didn’t wait for an answer just left and put his ring on the floor and walked out the door and closed the door behind him.

He walked outside a single man for the first time in 7 years and he actually couldn’t believe it but he felt he was an independent man and could do whatever he want as when he gets home the first thing he’s gonna do he gives his sister a good slap and a piece of his mind.

He heard a beep and looked to see Richie walking out his car to say hello to him and the first thing he did was drop his suitcase and run and hug Richie with all the sadness and that exactly what he did.

Richie walks to see will holding a suitcase and red eyes and he can’t help but wonder what the fuck had happened and then the next thing he sees is Will dropping said suitcase and running to Richie to which obviously looks like he going to hug him and then opens his arms at the same time as will and will barrels into him and squeezes him “oh Willy Wonka what’s wrong you need an everlasting gobstopper” Richie jokes and will is laughing and crying at the same time so Richie pulls away and bends down to have a look at Will’s face and he sees the tears and he can’t help but cry himself seeing his best friend in this state.

“Cmon will tell me what happened” and wills looks up at Richie and sees the emotion on Richie’s face so he decides to tell him “mike cheated on me I say him come home with hickey’s on his neck and shoulder and I asked them what they were and what was going on and he told me he was cheating on me with my own sister jane” will’s voice cracked and kept crying “wait my brother cheated on me with hoppers kid this is what you’re telling me right” and will nods “oh will come back into my arms” Richie says and will immediately does and cries his eyes out and Richie starts standing up and will his arms around Richie’s neck and his legs around Richie’s waist and Richie grabs will’s suitcase with one hand and uses the other to support will which isn’t hard thanks to will’s Height and weight and makes his way to his car and drops will’s suitcase and opens the front passenger’s door and puts will in and straps hos seatbelt in and notices that will had fallen asleep and he can’t help but smile at how cute will looks and gives him a reassuring kiss on his temple and closes the door and opens the back door and puts Will’s suitcase in there and shuts the door and goes to the drivers side to drive Will to the Byers home and Jane better pray to god that she isn’t there or there will be hell to pay.


	2. I met somebody new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will’s first without mike begins and it it is far from pretty.

Richie drives Will home and he can’t help but take a look at Will’s sleeping form and Richie can’t help but smile, Richie doesn’t just feel nervous at what’s gonna happen when Richie drops Will off at his home and what will’s gonna do when he spots Jane, he is either gonna kill her, slap her, yell at her, cry at her or all of the above so he just gave a heavy sigh and continues driving.

Richie keeps driving and spots the Byers house and stops and sighs again and just stares at the house and doesn’t know what to do. Richie makes a decision wake will up by gently nudging him and will slowly started waking up, Will’s eyelashes heavy and body feeling terrible and yawning.

“Richie where are we” will asks and Richie immediately responds “we’re at your place Will alright come on let’s go inside” Richie says and he can tell that Will is trying to avoid entering the door because will’s worries what the fuck he’s gonna do.

“Will” Richie stops to sigh then continues “I know you don’t want to enter there because you’re terrified of what you’re gonna do but trust me I will be by your side through it all okay” and will nods after Richie speaks “okay you ready to walk in” will nods again and they both head out of the car and they walk side by side to the door and nerves are reaching to maximum level and are about to knock on the door when someone already opens the door and it’s will’s mother Joyce Byers.

Joyce’s eyes and facial expression turn into concern when she sees her youngest sons eyes with red circles around them and tears threatening to leave them so her motherly instincts kick in and Joyce bends down and puts her arms around will and he starts sobbing and he can’t stop she starts cooing and rocking him as if he was a child again and she begs him to tell him what’s wrong and she tells him to go inside and wait for her and she turns to look at Richie and gives him a warm hug .

“Oh thank you, thank you Richie for what you did. While Joyce and Richie have their chat Will begins walking into the living room and what he didn’t expect to see was his sister, Jane sitting there with a coffee in her hand and will can’t help but feel pissed off at her “you” will says with venom which surprises Jane as she didn’t expect this from him “okay will I understand you’re angry right now but ca-“ “DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN OKAY” will screams and Joyce and Richie start running into the room and try to hold will back before he claws at jane’s face and starts screaming “YOU SLUT, YOU BITCH, YOU WHORE, YOU CHEATER” “will what happened” Joyce begs “SHE FUCKED MIKE” will was now beyond furious and who could blame him and Jane runs to her room and will slowly starts calming down.


	3. The after effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After will had his outburst he realised that Richie deserves a thank you for practically saving him

Eleven had gone back to her room and will was calming down but the anger was still reciding as his breathing was slow but anger pulled through it.

“Will honey what happened” Joyce Asks trying to rub out the tension in will’s shoulders and calm him down to no avail “the bitch cheated on mike” will says “hang on a minute so you’re telling me that mike the asshole cheated on you for her you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me for all we know she could’ve gone out the window and be running to Mike’s place right this minute” Richie had finally blown after a hell of a night.

But after Richie’s outburst, it helps will calm down surprisingly “mom can Richie take me to bed and stay with me for the night” will asked Joyce with Joyce immediately answered “of course baby, Richie would you mind” “not at all Mrs.B”.

Will goes out of Joyce’s arms and into Richie’s and Richie carries him to his bed. “Hey will are you okay” Richie Asks will to which will replies “I never got to thank you for saving me” will says to which Richie says back “what do you mean you called me but I could’ve said no” “but you didn’t and that’s what matters hey Richie can I ask you a question” will asks “yeah what is it will” Richie says “can I kiss you” and Richie nods slowly with wide eyes and will leans in and kisses Richie and Richie eagerly kisses will back and will starts trying to deepen the kiss and Richie takes will and takes the engagement ring off his hand and throws it in the bin will pulls back and looks at Richie in surprise “Richie what are you doing” “well let’s cut out a nasty part of your life and bring in a new more nicer part of your life” the last part Richie gestures to himself and will smiles and leans in kiss Richie again “richies stay with me please” Richie fully smiles and nods and joins will into his bed and they fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. Wasn’t even going out tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship starts to thicken and as Jane and will start to talk things through long and behold a broken mike wheeler knocks at the Byers door and all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for another anger Will I know most people don’t right him like that but I disagree with that it’s time for a change.

As the night goes on Will is in his bed and stays cradled in Richie’s arms and he smiles to himself as he feels safe in his arms. But as he sleeps a nightmare begins to play in his mind. He finds it weird as he hasn’t had since he was 17 after all that happened with the upside down. He dreams about a titanic type of dream (Damn he never should’ve watch that movie) what he sees is himself on a wooden board and Richie in the water and he died and will like rose says “I’ll never let go” as he sees Richie descend into the dark abyss of the sea he screams and cries as he sees his one, true love just sink to rot in the sea. He thinks he’s okay but when he feels a hand on his shoulder and when he turns around he sees mike standing and he can’t help but scream.

He stands up straight and he turns around screaming “Richie, Richie” “I’m right here will it’s okay it’s just a bad dream now tell me about it” Richie assures and Asks Will. Richie tells Will to calm down and restart his breathing as will can’t help but keep on hyperventilate but after a few minutes of hyperventilating he calms down and tells Richie what happened. 

Meanwhile down stairs Joyce is talking to Jane and asks her what happened Jane states “I was drunk Joyce, Mike came onto me and I couldn’t stop him, I couldn’t even move, let alone tell him to stop trying to do me”. “Okay sweetheart you need to tell Will this-“are you crazy he’ll bite my fucking head off” Jane says “no he won’t sweetheart Will is more angry at Mike than you just let him hear you out and then let him respond and don’t worry I’ll be there to stop him from trying to kill you” Joyce reassures “do you think him and Richie will get back together after all that’s happened” Jane Asks “well after what happened in that Club 13 years ago I wouldn’t be surprised will loves Richie very much and vice versa so yeas I think they will” Joyce responds “I hope they do they’re a lot healthier than when he was with Mike do you know I’m not the only person he’s cheated on will you know” Jane reveals and Joyce feels shock and anger at the same time “what do you mean who exactly” Joyce asks to which Jane responds “when we were having sex he kept moaning out people names saying of god Jane, you’re so much better than Katie, so much better than Nate, so much better than brendon, so much better” the names that Jane kept mentioning made Joyce sick to her stomach hearing that he ex-soon-to-be-son-in-law had cheated on her baby for a long time with many people “how long was he doing this for exactly Jane” Joyce asks already dreading the answer that’s gonna come out of Jane’s mouth “3-5 years to be exact” and Joyce opened her mouth wide open in shock as she couldn’t believe this, she told Jane to go to bed and she’ll see her in the morning and she loves her while she smokes a cigarette to try and clear her mind.

Will wakes up in the morning in Richie’s arms and smiles at the memory until the memory of the nightmare comes into his mind but he doesn’t care as he has his one true love by his side he only wishes he got Richie a long time ago. He carefully slides out of Richie’s arms to try not to wake him and goes down to the kitchen and he sees Jane and his mother there and for once he doesn’t feel anger as he feels guilty for last night “Jane I’m so sorry for what I said I really am” “it’s okay will it wasn’t your fault but can I have a chat with you please” Jane asks and Joyce asks if he wants a coffee and will nods to both questions and he sits down “I think it’s time I let you know what happened, I was drunk and mike decided to have his way with me but what I didn’t realise was as he kept going he started saying I was better than others” Jane says “who are the others exactly” Will asks and Jane lists off at least 20 names and telling him that he did it over the course of 3-5 years and all will could feel was anger as he heard a knock on the door and Richie comes down just in time to answer it and he goes outside to deal with the person.

Will and Jane go look at the window to see what’s going on and he sees Richie (Will’s boyfriend) and Mike (will’s ex) having a go at one another with Richie yelling at mike relentlessly and not letting go of his anger and Mike realised that he can’t stop Richie’s fuming rage he leaves for he car and drives out and Will can’t help but feel so much love for Richie right now so when Richie walks through the door will tackles him and kisses him hard on the lips with so much love and adoration like a drug you can’t get enough and Will doesn’t want to stop being high on richie ever.


	5. It’s clear I’m not over you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Richie talk about what they are and Jane and mike have a chat and it all comes to a cliffhanger at the end.

Will woke up and opened his eyes but didn’t rise out of bed but in fact just looked up and saw his wanting to be boyfriend Richie Tozier sleeping, shirtless, snoring slightly with his arm around will’s waist Will can’t believe what’s happening after what happened in the club 13 years ago and the relationship that ensued was epic to say the least but now after thinking of it all will wishes he could go back 7 years ago and tell him to stay with Richie and never go to mike because he’ll regret it forever like he does now. He can’t believe that for after two blissful years of a loving, healthy relationship mike decided to throw Will away like a second hand lover and just fuck every whore and gold digger in America he can’t believe how stupid he was.

“Richie” Will says to try and wake him up and with success as it work straight away. Richie opens his eyes at the call of his name and looks down to see will staring at him with his doe innocent eyes hiding something hidden behind them. “Yes will what’s wrong sweetheart” with Will replying “am I an idiot” will says with self hatred hidden in his tone “why would you think that will” Richie says “well I didn’t know that mike was fucking other people behind my back for 5 years” will finishing his sentence softly as he starts to cry as he feels worthless “oh will come here baby” he gathers will in his arms and embraces him with so much love he’ Sure Will will stop crying , when Will stops crying Richie pulls will in front of him and tells him “now you listen here William Byers you are not a idiot if anything that dickhead Wheeler is an idiot for not seeing what was right in front of him and I do you are a lovable cuddly cute teddy bear who is one of the toughest people I have ever met and I love you and am glad to have you ok” Richie finishes his monologue and will answers with a nod “ok now let’s get outta bed and have breakfast” Richie says but before they leave will asks “um Richie would you have the homie of being my boyfriend” Richie turns around and you sweat he had the biggest smile on his face and instead of saying his answer he launches an attack on will and kisses him all over leaving will in laughter.

Jane waits in her booth at the diner waiting for a long awaited chat which had finally come “hey el” mike says “Michael” Jane says coldly mike gulps and sits in the seat opposite Jane and clears his throat and waits for this chat to begin.

“You know Michael I’m surprised you haven’t gone in your car and ran away from Hawkins for good” Jane says with so much venom it would kill you in a minute that added with the look she was giving mike at this moment “well I think I should wait for Will for-“will for what for him to forgive don’t waste your breath if it was only me then yeah you’d have a chance but after he found what you’ve been doing for the past 5 years you’re fucked” Jane finishes “wait hang on a second you told him about the others” mike says panic creeping into his voice “oh you better believe it mikey will knows everything about what you’ve done good luck” Jane stands up to leave but mike grabs her arm “you will pay for this bitch” mike says in her ear “well I’ll wait in line cause for the first time you’re at the front” Jane leaves the diner.

During nighttime mike hears dirt being thrown on something and he opens eyes to see a slab of wood against his face which could mean one thing he was getting buried alive “NO, I’M IN HERE, more dirt “WAIT PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU” he starts banging on the box but it won’t budge and the person just throws more dirt knowing full well they can hear the screams “PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE” and then the final slab of dirt and then they smooth it out and then leave the site and leave Mike Wheeler to rot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well karma is a bitch and she knows where you live and what to do with you when she finds you the questions are will mike survive, who is the person burying and what will happen next.


	6. Don’t even know what I have to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will mike survive being buried and who is responsible and Ryers sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike really won’t be featured for a while of this story as he is buried alive and will be revealed if he is alive or dead

All you can hear are the screaming of Mike as he is beating down on the coffin lid to try and free himself and Jim hopper springs up in bed and his breathing uneven and heart beating fast and he turns to his girlfriend, Joyce Byers and possible wife to be(not when she realises what he’s done) and he hears his name whispered and turns to the source to see Mike wheeler dirt all over his body, hair tousled with his hair in it and eyes black and soulless and mouth open in a slacked jaw and the scent of death arrives and hopper has to cover his nose at the rotting scent emitting the room and mike speaks “you lie and I’ll die, you lie and I’ll die, YOU LIE AND I’L DIE, YOU LIE AND I’L DIE” he screams and runs to hopper.

Hopper screams and wakes up Joyce “Jim sweetie are you okay” Joyce whispers to which Jim replies “yeah I’m fine just a nightmare but I’m okay you go back to sleep now ok I love you” he kisses her forehead to which she groggily replies I love you too and they go back to sleep and when he turns to the door to see mike stranding there just staring into his soul.

“Ah” will jumps up from a nightmare and Richie is up not one second later “baby are you okay what’s wrong tell me sweetheart” Richie says soothingly but will just goes into Richie’s embrace and just cries into his chest and hyperventilating. “Oh baby” Richie whispers and gets an idea in his head “hey will” “yeah” will mumbles into his chest “how about I read one of your comics to you to calm you down” will love’s when Richie reads to him it always calms him down especially when Richie does the voices it makes him laugh.

Richie got off the bed and looked for a comic book and saw one both Richie and Will liked “hey how about Batman and son especially since we get to see hot and drop dead sexy Damian Wayne just thinking about him hmmmm” Richie shivers at the thought of Damian Wayne damn the times he would jack off thinking about the thought of running his tongue up those abs.

“Richie are you okay you look like you’re enjoying yourself over there any way I could help you” will giggled now feeling calmer and even more now that Richie is starting to touch himself “oh will please take off your shirt” will obeys straight away and in a second the shirt is gone and Richie jumps at the opportunity and slams his lips against wills lips and inserts his tongue in and swirls it around tasting will and enjoying what he tastes and god it is like will is a drug and he getting high on him fuck he is enjoying this. After an intense make out session Richie bends will down on the bed and puts his tongue on will’s stomach and licks up tasting the salty sweat on will and shit the moans coming from will is better than thinking about Damian Wayne “oh Richie fuck please me please Richie shit oh please touch my cock please” will begs and Richie obliges and puts his hand down will pajama pants and touches his cock and licking up and down on will’s stomach and damn both parties are enjoying this all the while touching his own cock at the same time “shit Richie keep going oh I’m gonna come don’t stop oh my shit fuck fuck fuck” and finally will and Richie come all over each other and both out of breath “so tell me about this love of Damian Wayne” will asks “ok but only if you tell me what you’re nightmare was about” Richie replies and they fall asleep telling their stories: will his nightmare about mike taking Richie away from will and will saying how much he loved Damian Wayne and how hot he was and they were in love with one another and nothing can pull them apart.


End file.
